Eternal
by imusic
Summary: Snake Eyes has been hiding a secret for six years and its about to come undone. SnakeXOC Story is based after the movie and I add a little from the comic books and a lot of my owen stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Please, you don't understand!" she yelled as they took her to a holding cell. Locked in handcuffs and sitting in a cold metal chair, she struggled to loosen the cuffs.

"How did you find out where we were!" a man asked across from her, as he slammed the door. She glanced up, tears running down her face, the panic was threatening to overflow her fight to be calm and level headed.

"Please! They took her! He took her and I don't know where she is! I came here for help! Please, just let me talk to him!" her voice broke as she rattle the handcuffs. She started to sob. The man ran his hand over his tired face.

"Fine." He pushed the intercom button. "Tell Snakes to get down here. NOW!" he yelled. He slowly walked over to her and unlocked her wrists. She sniffed back her tears as she rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you," she said, as she wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hailey," she said as the door opened, revealing a man clad in black, including a black helmet. Hailey jumped up and ran to him.

"Commander Hawk we need you in the briefing room," a voice sounded over the intercom. He sighed, and glanced over at the strange young woman, then at Snake Eyes, the woman was in hysteria and Snakes was in total shock in seeing her. Hawk just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Snake, they took…" Hailey couldn't even finish her sentence. She hugged him around the waist and cried. "They took Becka, they took our Becka!" she screamed as if the very words caused her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Time

"Snake they took our Becka!" Snake wrapped his arms around her tighter. "She was taken before she got on the bus from school. The school officials said they tired to stop them, but they had guns. Snake they didn't even try to follow them!" Hailey's eyes were red from crying. Her four year old daughter was out there all alone with strange dangerous men and she didn't know where she was. Snake Eyes bent down and gently picked Hailey up bridal style and carried her out of the holding cell. He held her close as she cried on his shoulder and ignored the alarmed stares from people in the hallway. He quickly punched in the code for his room. When the door slid open he walked straight to the bed and carefully placed Hailey on the mattress. He got up and got her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she took a sip. Snake sat silently beside her. Hailey put the glass down and turned towards him. Her eyes still shown with unshed tears. "Please take that mask off, you know I hate it when I can't see your eyes," she whispered as she brought her hands up to the clasp on the back of the helmet. Snake didn't move as she slowly took off the helmet. Her eyes roamed over the buzz cut blond hair, she memorized his blue eyes that were troubled and torn between anger and panic. She traced the scar that started just above his eyebrow and ended at the hollow of his neck. She knew he had more on his back and chest. "Please help me save our daughter."

Past…Seven years ago…

"Okay you all have our orders!" General Hawk yelled over the helicopters' blades. "Get the hostages and get out." Snake Eyes nodded and adjusted his parachute cord.

"Lets get this done, there are only four people down there," Heavy Duty said as he jumped from the helicopter. Snake eyes quickly followed with Scarlett on his feet.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. If you fight it will hurt a lot worse, come on baby," the man said as he grabbed Hailey's chin. Hailey tried to pull away from him but he just gripped her face harder. He leaned forward and she spit in his face. He closed his eyes and growled as he backhanded her. Hailey's ears rang, and her jaw ached, she felt tears run down her face. "Now listen to me missy, if you don't see it fit to cooperate, well then, I'll just have to see that you live in hell for the next couple of days," his eyes ran up and down her body, causing her to give an involuntary shiver. He untied her hands and started to drag her away from the other hostages. To a back room.

"No!" Hailey screamed as she kicked him in the stomach. She was scared to death, of what was going to happen if he got her in that back room alone. She had heard stories of women who were captured and tortured in war from her father. She would rather die than go through that. Her capture grunted, she kicked him again, in his knee, there was a crunch, and he yelled out. Another buddy of his came towards her, the other hostages just looked wide eyed at her. Helpless and scared they could do nothing for her. Hailey brought her knee up and smashed it into his nose, making him lose consciousness. As she felt her knee collide with his face his partner hit her shoulder with the butt of his gun. She screamed out loud as she felt the pain course down her entire arm. She fell on her back, trying to her breath back.

"Looks like you may be more trouble than what we want to put up with," his voice was raspy and his hair was a salt and pepper color. He took out is hand gun and cocked it back, pulling the bullet into the chamber. But he never got a chance to pull the trigger. A big black man landed on him, shooting him twice in the back. Hailey brought her hands up to her eyes, covering them from the blood and gore. Just as happened it was over. Hailey peeked through her fingers to see three people untying the other hostages. The big black man walked up to her and crouched down to her level.

"Are you alright? I'm Heavy Duty," he said in a British accent. He carefully lifted her up to a sitting position. Hailey raised her eyebrows at the nickname, but Heavy Duty chose to ignore it.

"I will be in a couple of minutes," she winced as she adjusted her shoulder. Heavy Duty untied the tight rags that were used as makeshift handcuffs.

"What is your name?" a feminine voice asked. Hailey opened her eyes and saw a young woman with red hair standing beside Heavy Duty.

"Hailey Flagg," she answered. The red haired woman typed it into a little keyboard that looked like it was attached to a cell phone.

"We got her," she said to someone on her earpiece. "Yes ,we have her sir. Yes, one Hailey Flagg, daughter of General James Longstreet Flagg III. Right bringing up the rest of the hostages. Snakes take her, Heavy Duty and I have the other two."

"Scarlett, the rest are on board, just get Hailey and the other hostage out of here, I'm going to check the area," Heavy Duty said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Right, come on Snake Eyes, I want to be out of here before lunch." Snake Eyes walked over to where Hailey was sitting against the wall. He bent down to pick her up, when an explosion went off, somewhere in the building, sheetrock fell from the ceiling from the tremors. He scooped Hailey up swiftly, and she locked her arms around his neck.

"Please get me out of here," she pleaded. He only nodded and made his way to the hole in the ceiling where Scarlett went up just a moment before. Just as he was about to jump he heard foot steps quickly coming his way.

"Look out!" Hailey shouted as she looked over his shoulder to see a man in white run their way with a sword. The man holding her quickly stepped aside and put her down in a corner. Before taking a defensive position.

"Come on just hand her over, brother," the man spat at her savior. Hailey's eyes widen, the hostages were taken because of her. This whole set up was because of her. This man in front of her might die because of her. The two men one in black and the other in white ran at each other. Fighting in such grace it could be considered a new form of interpretive dance. If it were not for the swords and the speed of it all. Hailey tried to look around for anything that might cause the man in white to get distracted. Or get the other man Heavy Duty back in here to help his friend out. Even if he was holding his own. Her eye's spotted her early captor and his gun. She quickly grabbed the handgun and cocked up, but not before she felt cold steel on her neck. Eyes wide she looked up to see the man in white looking down on her than he looked back to the man in black.

"I will kill her if you take one more step, and it would make both parties upset. But I'll do," he said, Hailey noticed most of his attention was on the man in black instead of her. She looked at the man in black and quickly looked back to the man holding a blade to her neck. She carefully raised the gun to his leg just above the knee. Her partner seemed to get the message and took a stance ready to run. "Why are you even going to try? You've only beaten me once, and that was over thirteen years ago!" Hailey pulled the trigger and fell back as quickly as she could. He yelled in pain and looked back at her, his eyes wide with surprise. He clutched his leg and his sword. "You are going to pay for that," he said as he got up and ran through a window, jumping onto a plane. Hailey couldn't make her heart slow down as adrenaline was still coursing through her body, her hand was shaking so badly that she dropped the gun. Just then someone put their hand on her shoulder making her jump, she turned around and saw that it was only one of her saviors.

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged him, he was stiff and unresponsive at first but then slowly and cautiously patted her on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present time_

Snake Eyes nodded as Hailey climbed into his lap.

"I don't know when I've ever been so scared," she said. "I came here as soon as I could, I don't know who did it or why, but…" Hailey ducked her head as she started to cry again. She felt a hand come under her chin and lift it up. Snakes bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he set her aside and got up. Hailey stood up as well, watching him put back on his mask. He beckoned her to follow. She nodded and walked beside him out of his room and down the hall. After a few minutes and hallways they came to a mission control room. The door slid open as they walked up to it. General Hawk was talking to a couple people, while others were looking at various objects on screen.

"Snake my man, where have you been? Who's she?"

"Ripcord, Duke this is Hailey, what is she doing here Snake?" Hawk asked. Hailey looked from Snake Eyes to General Hawk and stepped forward.

"My daughter was kidnapped yesterday and…my father told me about this place," Hailey lied. Her father never told her of this secret organization. Even when he was commanding it.

"So you decided to skip the police and come straight to the big dogs? Right on," laughed, but stopped short from the glare he received from Scarlett.

"Look we deal with national security, assignations, not kidnappings that the local PD should be dealing with," Duke sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"How dare-" Hailey stormed over towards Duke, but stopped when Snake Eyes grabbed her arm and held her back. With a sword pointing at Duke. Duke held up both hands in surrender, with a bewildered look on his face. Hailey looked back at Snake Eyes, as he shook his head.

"Wait, are you James Longstreet Flagg's daughter? That Hailey?" Scarlett asked as she stepped around Ripcord and stood by General Hawk. Hailey glanced at Snake, he gave a slight nod of the head, and she answered.

"Yes."

"Sir, we rescued her over-"

"I know. I remember that mission," Hawk said as he held up a hand to silence Scarlett. "Fine, do you know or have any idea who might have taken her?" Hailey just shook her head. "Okay, can you tell us how she was kidnapped?" General Hawk asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"She was taken from her preschool by a couple of men with guns, that's all the principal and teachers could tell the local PD," she answered and looked straight at Duke as she finished her statement.

"Guns to a preschool? What's your daughter's name?" Ripcord asked.

"Rebecca…Flagg," Hailey hesitated on the last name.

_Past…Seven Years Ago_

"Dad, I'm fine, its been over two months, I'm fine," Hailey sighed as she switched the phone to her other shoulder. "I don't think, they'll try anything again. No I'm not going to go into hiding," she said as she continued to rinse her dishes. "But why? Why should I quit work? If they, and I'm not saying they are, but if they were, wouldn't they find it even more suspicious if I just disappeared?" she asked, her father mumbled something over the line as Hailey shut off the water, she heard her front door creak open. Hailey's breath caught in her throat. She quickly disconnected her father and picked put a butcher knife from the strainer. With her back to the wall Hailey held her breath, waiting for the perpetrator to walk into her kitchen. Holding her breath, she squeezed her eyes shut, '_I will not be weak, and be taken advantage of again' _she thought to herself. With a burst of adrenaline she jumped around the corner, colliding with the intruder. She must have taken them by surprise because she heard a grunt. Waving the knife around and trying to cause some pain, Hailey ended up cutting her opponent's arm. Before they grabbed her arm and flung the knife across the room. Then flipping her on her back, and pinning her to the floor.

"You!" Hailey gasped as she tried to catch her breath. It was the same guy in black that rescued her from the hostage incident two months ago. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he helped her up off the floor. She glanced down at his arm, he was bleeding, the cut wasn't deep but she knew she should clean it up, she was responsible for it. "Sorry about your arm," she said quietly, as she glanced up at his face mask. "Follow me," she beckoned him to follow her to the small kitchen that was adjacent to her small living room. She opened up the top cabinet and retrieved a first aid kit. As she reached for his arm, he drew back.

"I'm trying to help you," she sighed. "I'm really sorry that I cut you and that I over reacted. But you could have knocked or at least said something as you walked in the door," Hailey said as she grabbed his arm and held tight. Bringing him over to sit down on one of her kitchen chairs. She sat down in the chair next to him.

"Um, how do you want me to do this? Your sleeves are made up of a rubber material," she stated as she tried to peel some of the rubber like fabric back away from the cut. "Is your name really Snake Eyes?" she asked quietly as she cut away the fabric from the surrounding wound. Hailey saw him nod. "So why are you here anyways?" she asked as she finished cleaning the cut. Hailey sat there looking at him as he started to sign (American Sign Language).

"Ok, wait. I can't read ASL. Let me get a pad of paper and a pencil," Hailey said as she got up to retrieve the pen and paper. Snake just cocked his head to the side. "Here." She placed the items in front of him, and watched him scribble on the paper. When he was done he slid the paper across the table to her.

"You're going to be my bodyguard?" Snakes nodded. "But why? Nothing has happened since then. And how are you suppose to be my bodyguard at work and when I go to the store. No offence but nobody will let you walk around in a public place with those swords, and whatever other weapons you're carrying."

Snake Eye leaned forward and grabbed the paper again and continued to write. Hailey got up and stood over his shoulder. _It doesn't matter, people will have to deal with it, and plus I won't be seen most of the time. Its orders._ He wrote.

"Wait who's orders?" she asked as she pointed at the statement. Snake Eyes just shook his head.

"Great, so you won't tell me I take it." After a minute of silence Hailey asked another question.

"Why do you choose not to speak?"

_Because of a vow of silence I made over thirteen years ago,_ Snake wrote.

"Oh, wow. That's along time not to speak. I hope I get to heard your voice sometime, other wise I might need to but more paper," she laughed, while Snakes just stayed silent. "Otherwise this is going to be really awkward," she mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

_Present Time_

"Okay do you think the father may have kidnapped her?" General Hawk asked. His tone suggested that this should have been one of the questions the police should have asked her.

"No!" Hailey exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure? Usually it's someone really close, either an ex or the father, who has zero rights and takes the kid," Duke told her as he walked up to her.

"Because I know! I know her father! And he would never do anything like that! Ever!"

"Then why does she have your last name?" he asked her. Stepping closer to her still.

"Because we thought it both best that she have my name, to protect her," Hailey confessed. She backed up as Duke got closer.

"Then where is the father? What about his enemies? Do you think that it might be possible that someone found out who the father to your daughter is?" Duke continued to question Hailey.

"I-I never really thought about that. But how could they have found out?" she asked back. Duke rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"You never thought of it? Who is the father anyways? This would be way easier if we knew."

"I can't tell you that. That would put him at risk for losing everything," Hailey tired to make him see her logic.

"No. If you can't be honest with us, then get out," General Hawk told her, feeling like he had wasted enough time on her case. "I don't care if your movie star lover or rock star husband wants his cover to remain hidden, we have other things to do. Now please see your way out," he pointed to the door. Hailey's shoulder's dropped. She took in a shaky breath. She didn't want to give Snake away, but her child was in danger. He would understand wouldn't he? She was still standing in the same place, lost. When a hand came to gently rest on her waist. She knew it was Snakes. She turned towards him. Looking up at him, while wringing her hands, twisting her wedding band. Begging for an answer. Snake Eyes looked down at his left hand and slowly removed his black glove. Bringing his left hand up and resting it on her shoulder. Using his thumb to stroke Hailey's cheek.

"What the hel-is that a wedding ring on Snakes?" Ripcord asked. General Hawks spun around at the question.

"What did you say solider?"

"Umm…what if she was married to someone here? Per say. Not that I'm saying she is, I was just asking?' Ripcord stuttered trying to get a solid story. Hawk walked pass Ripcord, but stopped short at the sight of Snakes.

_Past…Seven years Ago_

"So you won't talk because of a murder that your rival did?" Hailey stated. Snake Eyes nodded. "And how is that going?" Snake Eyes just cocked his head as if he didn't get the question.

"Well does it make you feel better? Like your purpose is going to be complete once you get revenge?" she asked him. "No offence, but usually people build schools or big monuments for people they've lost."

_I wouldn't expect you to understand…no offence, _Snakes scribbled. Hailey just shrugged her shoulders. Just as Hailey got up her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh no I just dropped the phone…yeah sorry for not calling you back dad. No I'm not going to quit work. I think they thought I was another person…why would they want to kidnap a regular General's daughter. It's not like you helped invent the nuclear bomb," Hailey said to her father. "No, dad I don't think I need a bodyguard. Yes, one is here…but its totally unnecessary! Fine. Good-bye," Hailey pushed the off button. She wanted to throw the phone across the room but put in down on the counter instead.

"So where are you going to sleep?" she asked him. Snake Eyes held up the pad of paper.

_I've got a place, but I won't be to far from here._ Hailey just nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, a plan forming in her head. Snakes nodded and walked out the front door. "Hey! Knock next time!" she yelled as she watched him walk away.

The next day Hailey set her alarm clock for 3am. She guessed they'd already given Snakes her schedule. So she hoped that he wouldn't expect her to be sneaking out of her house at four in the morning and her neighbors car to get to work. She didn't even turn on any lights, she prayed her outfit wasn't to horrendous. As she walked into her office building, she felt accomplished. Hailey smiled brightly at everyone she saw on the way to her office. _I got here and out smarted him! Ha! This is going to be a good da-_Hailey's train of thought broke when she opened her office door.

"You've got to be kidding me. How did you get here!" she dropped her bag and shut her door. Snake Eyes was there leaning back against a wall. Happy mood gone, she slumped in her chair.

_I have a job to do. I'm suppose to know where you are, _he wrote.

"Well great. Thanks. I've got to run this folder to Macy I'll be right back," Hailey said as she picked up a white folder. She walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. She dropped the folder off at Marcy's office and on her way back she saw the stairs exit. She glanced down the hallway to her office door. Then back at the stairs exit. She left her purse in there, but she always kept her car keys in her jacket, which she still had on! _Freedom! _She quickly ducked in through the exit. Hailey peeked through the little window on the door. She saw her office door, open and a black figure sneak out. She ducked and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She heard the door above her open. Hailey opened the second floor door and ran through. _A Women's Bathroom! I'll just hide there for a little while! She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Trying to catch her breath, she leaned against the door of the stall. _

"_Lost him," she sighed as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she screamed, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Snakes was there standing on the toilet. Hailey let out a groan. And unlocked the stall door. As she walked out Snake Eyes followed her. She stood by the sinks. Snake just stood outside the bathroom stall. Hailey was about to say something when she heard two voices that sounded very female. With wide eyes she quickly glanced at the door and then scanned the restroom. The door was pushed open and the voices were getting louder. She grabbed Snake's arm and ran to the stall that had an 'out of order' sign on it. And gently closed the stall door behind them. Hailey peeked through the crack of the stall as two women walked in. Hailey quickly hopped up on the toilet, motioning for Snakes to do the same. _

"_Well I heard a completely different story, she was taken because a secret organization her father helped established." Hailey heard water start to run. As the voices continued. _

"_I heard she just hooked up with the wrong guy and when she broke it off, he just cracked." The voices soon faded, and left the couple in complete silence. _

"_I'm getting the distinct feeling they were talking about me," Hailey said sarcastically as she got down from the toilet. "So do you usually follow women into the bathroom? Because if you do we are going to have some words," Hailey said as she walked over to the restroom door. She heard Snake Eyes let out a sigh. The escape attempts continued for the next couple of weeks. But each ended in failure. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Present Time_

"Snakes?" Duke asked just as confused as the others. _Since when did Snake Eyes have a life outside of G.I? _Duke thought to himself.

"Snake is Rebecca your daughter?" Hawk tried to ask professionally. Snake nodded his head. "And Hailey is your spouse. How…how long have you two been married?" General Hawk grunted.

_Six years_ Snake Eyes signed. Everyone's eyes widen with shock.

"Six years! How did you hide something like this for six years?!" Scarlett exclaimed, Ripcord spit his water out on to the floor in surprise.

_Will you help us? _Snake asked using his hands. Hailey moved closer to him and stood by his side. Snake held her hand, squeezing it. Both were anxious to know the answer to the question. Everyone was silent and waiting for the General to make a move. He let out a sigh.

"Yes, we will help you. I would do the same thing if it were my child," he answered. Hailey let out a shaky breath, almost crying. Snake hugged her around the waist before returning to his reserved position.

"Okay we need recent pictures, a layout of the school and surrounding area. Including the time she was taken and every person's background checked. From staff to family and friends. We need all of it, in less then fifteen minutes. As of now, this is top priority!" General Hawk commanded. People jumped into action, bringing files, dates and maps up on the surrounding screens. Hailey felt her hopes rising little by little.

_Past Seven Years Ago_

It had bee three weeks since Snake Eyes had come to be Hailey's bodyguard. After the numerous escape attempts and trying to elude the black ninja Hailey gave up. Instead she started to ask him questions, trying to figure out who the man behind the mask really was.

"So do you have any living family?" she asked him one night as she was stirring a pot if noodles on the stove. He just shook his head no. "Oh. Well where did you live before?"

_Japan…that's where I was trained. _He wrote on a notepad.

"What was that like?" she asked as she turned off the stove and poured the water out of the pot. Snake just shrugged. "That's not an answer," she said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

_It was just like any other training, hard but in the end worth it. I need to check the area. I'll be back soon. _He wrote. All Hailey could do was nod as she watched him walk out the sliding door and on to her porch only to disappear into the night. _I don't think I'll ever be able to understand that man,_ she said to herself.

"Where is he?" Hailey said out loud as she glanced up at the clock again. It had been three hours since Snakes had left. She knew he could take care of himself but her gut was telling her something wasn't right. She put down her book and quickly put on her jacket, grabbing a flashlight on her way out the door. Hailey didn't know if she should call out his name or not. So she stayed quiet. She jogged down the sidewalk, hopping this is the way he came. She looked back over her shoulder and her house lights were little specks in the distance. Biting her lip she continued down the sidewalk. Her flashlight scanning the surrounding shrubs and other things that might hide her bodyguard. Hailey cocked her head to one side at the brown specks dotting the concrete. She bent down and touched it with her finger, shinning her flashlight on it. It wasn't brown but red. Blood. She quickly spun around and frantically scanned the woods with her flashlight. Worry was eating at her stomach. She took a deep breath and stepped off of the sidewalk and into the dark wood. Her walk soon turned into a run. _What if that was his blood! What if he's dead! What if…Pull it together Hailey_. She told herself, she took another step forward and stumbled over a root, landing on her knees. She shone the light at the root, and let out a small startled gasp.

"Snakes!" she whispered. She quickly crawled over to him. His chest was expanding only a small fraction. Hailey put her flashlight on the ground and tired to pull his upper body into a sitting position.

"Come on wake up," she pleaded. Hailey heard him grunt softly. "Okay come on I'll help you to my house." She helped him up to his feet and they both shuffled their way out of the woods and down the sidewalk. Snake stumbled, but Hailey caught him, practically dragging him to her door. She opened her sliding kitchen door, and dragged the now unconscious Snake Eyes to her bedroom. Once she got him on the bed, she let out a sigh, wiping the sweat that had built up on her forehead. Hailey glanced around her, the hardwood floors had blood on them and so did her hands. She glanced at Snakes, his black armor now had a brownish glaze on it, from the blood.

"I'll go get a first aid kit," she said more to herself than to him. When she came back to the bedroom she was lost at where to start. So she made an attempt to take off his armor. She made him sit up as she sat behind him, gently unbuckling his helmet. She bit her lip as she slid it off. _Hopefully he won't mind too much, she prayed. As she placed the helmet on her bedside table, blond hair came into view. Hailey carefully cradled his head as she looked for any head wounds, but found nothing. She let out a sigh of relief, as she unzipped the rubber like fabric. She stopped when she got to his waist, leaving the fabric there. He had several cuts on his chest and back. Hailey cleaned and bandaged his wounds as best she could. The next task she tackled was cleaning the blood off her wood floors and getting rid of the blood trail that led to her back door. When she got back to her house she went to check on Snake Eyes. Hailey never pictured him as a blond, with a military cut. He literally took her breath away. She shook her head, she was letting her hormones get away from her. _

"_Why are you hiding?" she asked him as she gently stroked his hair. She checked his bandages one last time before she fell asleep on the opposite side of the bed. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: So sorry it took me so long. I have writers block and had to fill out some scholarships, ok a lot of scholarships. Hope you enjoy this one. I will try to get the next one out way faster :)**_

_Present Day_

"Okay so far, nothing on the family," a woman yelled over the commotion. Hailey paced back and forth.

"Sir, we have a street camera on the corner from where Rebecca was taken. I've accessed all the photos from the passed six months. Everyone so far is a regular, except for this man here," the man motioned to one spot on the screen. "He only shows up for two weeks."

"Good, zoom up on him, until we can get the shape of the face, then have it scanned for any matches," General Hawk ordered.

"So how did you hide your secret life for so long?" Ripcord asked Snake Eyes. Snake just glanced at him and then went to go stand by Hailey. She continued to pace the floor, when she felt his calming presence.

"Uh…sir this what we got. But I thought he was dead?" a voice commented. Everyone turned there attention to the screen. There big as life was Strom Shadow. Hailey was left breathless, she turned on her on her heel to face Snake Eyes.

"I thought he was dead," she said quietly. "He's suppose to be dead!" she yelled near hysteria again. Hailey turned back towards the picture, Strom Cloud had a taunting smirk on his face. As if he knew the pain he was causing her and Snakes.

"We thought he was," Hawk said as he leaned against the metal railing. "Now that we know we need to make connections. How did he find out about Rebecca and why would he do with her. And his last known where abouts! I want every image, from every street camera to security cameras, from the last year, from every major town on the planet!" Hailey felt her knees buckle. She clutched her head to block out all the worries and panic that threaten to drive her insane.

"This can't be happening!" she muttered to herself several times. Tears started to fall down her face again. Hailey tired to breath, but her chest wouldn't expand far enough, fast enough. She started to see spots and sway. Strom Cloud had Rebecca! He could be working with Cobra, and who knew what he would do to her little girl! She was about to fall when a pair of strong arms caught her. "She's just a little girl," she whispered. Before everything around her went black.

_Past Seven Years Ago_

Snake Eyes POV

His whole body ached. He opened his eyes slowly, something was wrong, very wrong. This wasn't his bed, his room…the normal tint for his vision was gone. He brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes. He flinched at the contact. Skin to skin. Someone had removed his armor. He sat up and winced. He looked down to see himself covered in bandages. He looked up when he heard something shift beside him..

There was Hailey fast asleep on the opposite side of the bed. He noticed her hands first, they were covered in blood. And so was her shirt. He felt panic rise up into his chest. _Was she hurt? Had someone attacked her too? Is she unconscious? _He thought to himself. He moved closer to her trying to decipherer whether or not she was really hurt. Snakes couldn't move to much with the cuts he had previously received. So he rested on his forearm and leaned closer to her. Until he was almost over her, he slowly brought his hand up and smoothed his thumb over her eyebrow. She leaned into his touch. Snake felt his heart speed up. Never had he been this close to a woman, with nothing in the way. He always had his armor as a wall, and no one had seen him without it. Until Hailey, she had cared for him, and slept by his side. That awoke something deep inside of him. He leaned back, until he was back on his side of the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Snake Eyes groaned as the movement caused his cuts to stretch.

"Oh! Your awake! Are you alright?' Hailey said as she sat upright on the bed. His back was still towards her, he felt his cheeks redden, at her concern. She gingerly climbed off the bed and came around to face him. "There blue!" she whispered. "I mean I just thought…I…never mind," Snake saw Hailey's face flush with embarrassment. She like his eyes! He felt his male ego puff up. But he just nodded silently.

"I don't think your cuts will heal very well in that armor of yours," she said as she stepped closer to check the bandage. When she was checking his bandage, he got a whiff of her hair. He liked the way she smelled. He mentally shook his head. He was her bodyguard for crying out loud! Not some hormonal teenage boy, who couldn't think about anything else. He had a job to do.

Hailey's POV

She stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do. There in her bedroom, was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, without his shirt on. She looked up at Snakes, his head was bent towards her hair as if he were smelling it. Her heart jumped to her throat and her pulse started to race. Hailey touched his bandage one last time before she forced herself to take a step back. This was her body guard! She was letting her imagination run wild.

"I'll get us something to eat," she said quickly as she turned around to go to the kitchen, but stopped.

"Umm…Do you have any other clothes?" Hailey asked as she turned towards him again. He nodded, locking eyes with her. Hailey knew that her breath shouldn't have caught like it did. But she couldn't help it, she forced herself to nod.

"Well that's…that's good," she choked out, a blush rose to her cheeks, as she quickly turned around and walked to the kitchen. This man was going to send her to an early grave. Hailey wondered if she should have removed his armor at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Present Day_

Snakes caught Hailey as she started to fall. Gently cradling her, like he did so many times with Rebecca. The thought of his daughter left a sharp pain in the center of his chest. He glared up at the man who was up on the screen. And left questions circling in his mind _how did Storm Shadow know that Rebecca was his daughter? How did they find out?_ He tried to go over every possibility, but came up with nothing. Another feeling entered his thoughts. Fear. One that was ever present, but not in this magnitude.

Ever sense he married Hailey, he was always afraid someone might find her and use her against him. That's why he was always so careful when he saw her. Snakes always took off his armor and anything else that someone might find and trace it back to the G.I. But Snakes could never make himself regret the choices he made concerning Hailey and his daughter.

"So once we find him, what are we going to do?" asked Ripcord. General Hawks gripped the railing in frustration. _Why did it have to be someone that worked for Cobra? Why couldn't it be one of the normal kidnapping gigs! It would be so much easier, they would have found her by now and she would be in the arms of her parents,_ Hawks thought to himself.

"So far we need to find him, but right now I'm guessing Snakes and Hailey don't mind if we bomb the pants off of these guys, but that would just make us lose Rebecca. So instead were going to stealth mode and the whole nine yards. Snipers everything," Hawks said to everyone in the room. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Snakes holding Hailey.

"Snake take her to your room. And we'll come to you if we find anything," General Hawks said. Snakes hesitated for a moment but nodded his head and walked himself and Hailey back to his room.

Once he got them there he sat down on the bed holding Hailey close. He didn't know what he would do if they lost Becka. Hailey started to stir, with one hand he removed his helmet and visor, and with the other he gently laid Hailey down on the bed. Snakes slowly laid down beside her, stroking her hair. Memorizing her face, every angle, every shadow. Snakes ran his thumb over her bottom lip. When she blinked her eyes open.

"Oh Snakes, what are we going to do," she cried as she scooted closer to him, burying her face in his chest.

_Past Seven Years Ago_

Hailey's POV

She glanced at Snakes as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing jogging pants and a blue shirt that hugged his chest. Hailey quickly averted her eyes and went back to filling the water for their coffee. _Why did he have to wear blue?_ she thought to herself. She heard the scraping of a chair across the floor. Gaining enough courage, she turned around and faced him.

"Do remember anything that happened last night?" she asked. He just cocked his head to one side. Hailey just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay look, I know that this may not have scared you, but it really freaked me out. So just tell me now if I should be prepared to do this on a regular basis," Hailey told him as she set the pot of coffee down and looked at him. She let out a shaky breath, as her mask of calmness started to slip. It really did scare her to see him like that, all cut up. _What if the next time he died? Or what if they both got hurt? _These were the kind of questions and worries that plagued her mind.

As she searched his face for an answer, she could tell that it bothered him. His eyes were troubled, but he didn't answer her. This scared her even more. He didn't have an answer, because he didn't know. Hailey was scared and angry. She didn't even know why this was happening to her, she knew that she shouldn't be angry at Snake Eyes but she missed another human voice. One of comfort, and just friendliness. She wanted to have a normal conversation, not one that had to be written out. It felt one sided most of the time. But it wasn't his fault, he had made a promise, she couldn't ask him to break it.

"I think we should go out, I have a few errands to run anyways," Hailey said, the coffee forgotten. She didn't want to stay here and wait for nothing. It felt as if something were going to happen but she didn't want it to be here. Snake just nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief.

A couple minutes later Hailey turned off the engine, parking in front of the grocery store. Snake Eyes was in the passenger seat, waiting for her next move. With a deep breath Hailey exited the vehicle. Side by side they walked together into the store.

Snake's POV

This is defiantly the opposite of what he wanted to do He had no way to comfort Hailey and her newfound fears. As they walked into the store, she grabbed a cart and started down a random aisle. He followed behind, looking for anything that might be a danger to her.

"Well, look who it is Mark!" a feminine voice rang out. Both he and Hailey looked further up the row. A very pregnant lady and a man were walking towards them.

"Mandy?!" Hailey exclaimed, abandoning the cart to embrace her friend. "Oh, you look so wonderful, all pregnant and glowing," Hailey smiled. Mandy playfully slapped Hailey on the arm.

"More like ready to pop!" Mandy joked back. "Mark here busted me out of the house, Gary has had me on lock down for what seems like forever." Snakes was totally lost, his first assumption was that Mark and Mandy were married, but now it seems that they were just friends.

"Oh what a good little brother," Hailey laughed as she patted Mark's cheek, like you would with a little child.

"Only by-"

"One minute, I know. How could you let me forget," Hailey replied sarcastically, but a smile ever present. Snake however just stayed in the background. He took in Hailey's profile as she talked and joked with two old friends. She used her whole body when she talked and laughed.

"Mark, Mandy this is…umm…Seth," she hesitated on a name for him. Snake knew that she was just trying to protect him from any questions about his unusual name. Now both of the strangers' gazes were upon him. One was appraising, while the other was critical.

"Very nice to meet you Seth, I'm Mandy and this is my brother Mark," Mandy said as she shook his hand, smiling graciously at him. Mark just nodded, not doing his best to hide his dislike. Snake Eyes could tell that Mandy was waiting for her greeting to be returned. He didn't want to be rude, so he nodded.

"Oh…umm…Seth speaks with his hands," Hailey explained quickly. "Using American Sign Language. He can hear us just fine, its his…umm throat." A new light dawned on Mandy's face. One of understanding or so she thought.

"Oh! How interesting! So were you born with out being able to speak?" she asked him. Snake shook his head. "How awful to loose your voice," she stated. Mandy then turned her attention back to Hailey.

"So can you understand all he says?"

"We're working on that, right now its all on pen and paper," Hailey replied.

"Is it hard? To be the only voice in the conversation?" Mandy whispered, but Snake just read her lips. He saw Hailey smile uneasily. "Hailey for real, I've never seen you so eager to talk to Mark, after what happened and all. Are you all right?" Mandy asked, her face showed nothing but concern.

"Well…I…its just nice to hear another person's voice that's all. Everything is fine," Hailey confessed, but reassured her friend. Snake felt his stomach sink. It had been a while since Hailey had other human interactions rather than with him. At work she was so busy, that she didn't even really converse there. And at her home, everything she said he had written out a reply. He never thought of what the lack of a voice would do. How lonely it made her feel. Then there was Mark, what had Hailey previously had with him. Was it a relationship? Had it meant anything significant to her? When the two came back to the cart, Hailey and Mandy smiled and said their farewells. After parting with the twins, the silence was deafening and awkward between Hailey and himself.

"That was Mandy and her brother Mark. Mandy and I have been best friends since sixth grade," Hailey said quickly, but left out how she was involved with Mark. Snake just nodded and followed her as she did her grocery shopping. _Did she really miss another human voice_? This question circled his mind for the rest of the day. He had never really thought of it. As they continued to walk through the store, he couldn't help but notice all the looks she was receiving from the opposite sex, but once they caught sight of him they looked away. Snake Eyes wasn't completely blind, he saw the looks he received from the women they came across. It was different to be among people who could see him without his armor. It made him feel vulnerable for some reason, he couldn't explain.

Snakes didn't ignore the fact that every time someone came up to them Hailey jumped a little and tensed. She was expecting someone to attack them in the middle of the store. Her eyes were always scanning the area repeatedly, with a nervous gaze. When he looked closer, he could see that her hands were shaking. It had never really dawned on him how frightening this had been for her, how it was still scaring her. He let out a sigh, at a loss on how to handle things. No one had ever taught him how to handle this type of problem or even how to comfort someone in their fears. When he was young his master had taught him to push through and ignore the doubt that came to him, to just push it aside, and sweep it under the rug. At times it helped, but when he was alone and all was quiet, those same fears came back to haunt him. He had been told never to reveal his true feelings for it showed weakness and weakness could one day equal death.

With Hailey though, it was like a completely different story. She needed some reassurance. Snakes however could give her none. How can you give away something you were never taught?


	8. Chapter 8

_Present Day_

Hailey held onto her husband like a life line. Although she had only been there two hours, it felt like a life time. As she lay there in Snakes' arms trying to steady her breathing, she felt him trace her spine. From top to the bottom and back up again. She moved closer to him, feeling protected and safe. From the world outside, if only the same could go with her thoughts. The one thing Snake couldn't protect her from.

"You don't think Cobra will do any experiments on her, do you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Snakes said, in his gravely voice. Hailey looked up at him. He only talked now when it was absolutely necessary. After the accident, she knew it hurt him to use his vocals, but she was glad he could tell she need a voiced answer, however vague it was.

Hailey traced his scar from the hallow of his neck all the way up to his eye brow, and back again. She slowly moved her eyes over his face and finally came to meet his. She leaned in and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. Snake wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and brought them up to a sitting position. Before kissing her sound on the mouth. Hailey's hands roamed through his hair, short but ever so soft.

"Give me some peace," she breathed.

_Seven years Ago _

Hailey's POV

She knew it wasn't right to be mad at him. He was only doing his job. _Well screw his job!_ Hailey said silently as she warred with herself. She gave a heavy sigh and picked up the nearest can of green beans. She wanted some answers! She wanted to know why she had been held hostage, why she needed a body guard, and why Snakes never talked.

It seemed really pointless not to talk for thirteen years. It wasn't feeding hungry children over in Africa, or hurting the guy that killed Snakes' father figure. It was a pointless vow. Hailey almost threw the can into the cart but caught herself, and gently placed into the basket. She didn't look at Snake, she was actually trying to ignore him.

"I'm going to the next aisle," she said in a clipped voice. Hailey knew that she wasn't being fair to him, by taking her anger out on him. She pushed the cart to the next row, scanning the shelves for anything she might need, she knew Snake was right behind her, watching and observing both her and the surrounding area, that's what he did, it was his job. She was his job. _Just get through the store and then you will be fine_, she told herself.

With a deep breath she continued her task.

As they walked back to the car, her cell phone rang, the caller ID was blank. She frowned but pushed talk.

"Hello?" Hailey said, as she unlocked her car. There was nothing but static on the other line, she took it away from her ear and looked at the cell phone, then brought it back to her ear. " Hello?" she asked again, still nothing. Just as she was about to push the end button, a low voice came on and said two words.

"Found You."

"What?" Hailey dropped her keys and spun around, quickly scanning the area for anyone on a cell phone. Eyes wide and lungs fighting to expand. Hailey looked at Snakes, he was a little ways behind her, but he must have caught the look on her face, because he abruptly stopped walking. Then he started to run towards her.

"Snakes," she breathed as she dropped her phone. It broke into little pieces at her feet, and it seemed like everything from there on was played in slow motion. Just as she about to take another breath, Snake Eyes slammed his body into hers, taking them both to the ground. The air left Hailey's lungs, and her body starving for more. Snakes' wrapped his arms around her body and rolled them under the truck that was parked beside her own vehicle. Just as that happened she heard a faint beeping noise, and then it stopped.

"What happ-" Hailey quickly ducked her head into Snakes' chest as her car exploded. She screamed as the heat expanded, and the noise was deafening. The truck they were under caught on fire. Hailey and Snake Eyes scrambled out from underneath it and ran across the lane to were the other cars were parked and the bystanders were watching, with horrified looks. That's when reality came crashing down on Hailey. _The people that were after her wanted her dead, and they didn't care how it happened_. Hailey only saw one body, it was a teenage boy. The sirens of the police and ambulances were getting louder as they got closer.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered, as she turned away from the flames and ran to get away from the crowd. As Hailey came to a deserted spot in the parking lot, she fell to her hands and knees and let what ever contents were in her stomach out. _This was all because of her, that boy was dead because of her! _She cried to herself. _It was all her fault! _She felt someone lay their hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and quickly jumped up, turning to face them.

"That boy is dead because of me," she whispered, pointing at the flames, with tears falling down her face. "And that was the only one I could see, what about the others that were still in their cars! That boy is dead, and it's all my fault!" she cried.

"And you won't say anything as to why they want me, because its not in the mission! You won't even tell me what happened last night! You don't even talk at all!" she sobbed. She was scared and angry, and taking it out on the nearest person to her. The one person that had saved her life not even ten minutes ago.

She turned around and walked over to the curb and sat down. Burying her head in her arms and continued to cry. She wanted all of this to be over, she never wanted this to happen to her in the first place. She had just been dropping off some mail for a friend at the building next door, after hours, when the hostage incident took place. And now this. She felt a body sit down next to her as she cried. After a few minutes, she felt her pulled herself together, for the most part. Quickly wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. Its none of my business what you do, and I shouldn't have taken my frustration on you," Hailey said quietly, as she looked down at her hands. Wiping a stray tear every so often. Hailey glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was staring straight ahead, resting his head on hands, and his elbows resting on his knees. Now that the police had everything under control the news reporters were pouring in. Trying to get interviews with some of the bystanders and the police, to speculate what might have occurred.

"Maybe we should get a cab," she offered, Snakes just nodded. Hailey felt awful for blowing up at him. Now there would always be that awkward presence, like an elephant in the room. Once they got into the cab, Hailey had the driver drop them off at house a couple of blocks away from hers.

"Thanks!" she said with a forced smile, as she paid the cab driver and waved at him as he drove away and around the corner. After the cab was out of sight, the fake façade dropped. They silently started to walk toward her house. Hailey nervously chewed on her lower lip. She new once she reached her house, her father would have found out what happened and that would be the end of her life. She would be forced to go in to hiding for who knew how long! And she didn't want to hide, she wanted this to be over!

"Snakes wait," she said as she stopped walking. He stopped at well and turned to face her.

"If I go in that house," she motioned to her own. "I will be forced into hiding, and I don't think I will ever be able to come out. I won't have my life anymore, I won't have a life to live. And I know I haven't been fair to you. I didn't even thank you for saving my life again. But I'm asking you, that if my father orders you to move me to a safe house, that you wouldn't," Hailey held her breath, as she searched his bare face. After a while he nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. They both continued to walk up to her house, when Snakes gently placed a hand on her arm. She turned around to face him.

"But Hailey, I will do whatever I can do, to protect you," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Okay I'm following some of the old G.I Joe stuff from the comic books and some stuff from the movie (characters and names of places). But the story line, Hailey and Rebecca are mine. Everything else belongs to Marvel Comics. I took what Snakes looks like from the comics and what happens to his voice from the comics. The reason these are not so long is because I want to get these out (chapters) as fast as I can without having to have a length to them. I'm sorry if there not long enough. But I am trying to consider you guys. But I can only do some many thing to appease. Thanks for reading a reviewing my story __J_

_**Present Day**_

"**Sir, this vehicle shows up at the scene, and after Rebecca was taken it doesn't show up again," one of the techies informed General Hawk. **

"**Okay bring it up!" General Hawk looked up at the screen, and the moving van that the camera had zoomed up on. "Okay so we have one ****Arbco Moving & Storage moving van. I want to know where every outlet store of theirs is and a back ground check on everyone that works there, even the janitors! I want it up in five minutes!" he commanded. **

"**Sir," Duke addressed General Hawk. Hawk nodded and acknowledged his presence. "Maybe we should background check all the parents with children around Rebecca's age. What if one of the parents knew Hailey previously to Rebecca's birth. Like an acquaintance or a passing relationship," he advised. **

"**Good call solider, I want a list of names of each parent with children from preschool all the way to fifth grade. And a list of there last where about in the last six years, if they match some of the areas Hailey has been, then get pictures of them and we will see if she recognizes them," Hawks told two other techies. **

"**But how did they find out that Rebecca was Snakes' daughter?" Ripcord asked. **

"**Well if someone knew what he looked like without his armor, Strom Shadow would could just get someone to do a quick sketch of someone's description, and identify that as Snake Eyes. They do it all the time at any local PD," Scarlett answered. **

"**Why can't we deal with stupid criminals every once in a while!" Ripcord exclaimed. **

"**But is Strom Shadow working for Cobra or is this entirely out of self motivation?" Duke asked out loud. **

"**And why would they want Rebecca anyways? I mean the moving van thing and out in the open was just stupid. What are they hoping to gain?" Scarlett asked. **

_**Seven Years Ago **_

**Hailey's POV**

**Hailey knew her mouth was hanging open, and she looked totally ridiculous, but that seemed to matter little in this situation. Snakes had just said something to her. Not with his hands, but with his mouth. She had been wondering what his voice would sound like, but now she didn't know how she felt about it. **

**She was honored that he trusted her enough to see him without his armor on and now to speak to her. What was his motivation behind this? Did she make him feel guilty and that's why he was compelled to speak to her? Was she to blame?**

"**I…uh…what did you just say?" she gasped. **_**Idiot! **_**Hailey chided herself, she knew what he said. She didn't think she could handle anymore shock, or she might be prone to fainting spells, or she would be admitted to the funny farm. **

**On the other hand, he had a nice deep, smooth voice. **

**Snakes POV**

**He talked. He spoke. He let words fall from his mouth. He had been thinking about his vow of silence, ever since Hailey had asked about it those three weeks ago. Was it helping anyone, was it helping him? Snakes thought about it long and hard, and when he didn't feel a bitterness from having letting his thirteen year vow go, he waited for an opportune time to speak out loud, to Hailey.**

**The time seemed as good as any. Although now he began to think she might faint. Maybe she was into much shock? **

"**Hailey?" he asked her as he took a step towards her. She countered his move by taking a step backwards. **

"**You're speaking? Well I know you could talk, but you're talking with your mouth!" she said with wide eyes as she looked him over, he could see her eyes were weary of what they were looking at. **

"**Yeah," Snakes said slowly. **

"**But what about your vow?" she asked him. **

"**Hailey, we don't have much time, we have to leave the area. Make sure to pack light." Snakes saw the emotionless mask she put up when he said this. He watched as Hailey kept her face neutral and nodded, before going up into the house. **

**While Hailey packed her backpack, Snakes locked down the house, and made sure all the windows and doors were closed. Within ten minutes Hailey was packed and ready. **

"**We have to wait until rush hour, that way they won't be able to track us that easily with all the people walking home and the taxies." Hailey nodded. Snakes was glad she lived close enough to the business area of the city, people either walked home or took the city bus and it was a Friday. **

**As Hailey walked out into the garage, she saw him walk over to the corner and pull back a grey tarp. Revealing her never used before motorcycle. Snakes glanced at her with a questioning look. She had a 2009 Hayabusa Motorcycle. **

"**It was an impulse buy a long time ago, my dad said nothing good could come out of a person who has one, so I naturally bought it. I never used it before though," Hailey quickly explained a little embarrassed. **

"**Well I'm glad you have one," he said as he turned around to get the keys. He straddled it and motioned for her to do the same. Hailey sat behind him and looped her arms around his torso, they came out as big city bus was parked outside and letting passengers off. **

"**This isn't where they normally stop," Hailey said. **

"**I know. I asked them to stop here so it would block the house, while we left. Now hang on," he said as he smiled down at her. "Its been awhile since I've gotten to ride one of these." **

"**Oh great, that's all I need some giddy boy and his toy!" Hailey exclaimed as they took off down the side walk and cut in front of the bus. **

**As they zoomed into the city and weaved in and out of traffic, Hailey's mind was racing. **_**Where was Snakes taking her? To the G.I hideout? **_**After a while of riding Hailey started to get drowsy, she didn't realize how tired she was before but now she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She failed miserably. **

**Snakes POV**

**Snakes felt Hailey's grip loosen around him, he pulled over to the side of the highway. When he stopped he felt her jump. **

"**Where are we?" she said groggily. Snakes had guessed that she may have fallen asleep. They had been driving for three hours without anything too uneventful. Snakes gave her some water. **

"**We'll be in D.C in about half an hour," he told her as she handed the bottle of water back to him. **

"**As in Washington D.C?" Hailey asked, and he nodded. "But why? What's in D.C?" **

"**Some of my resources," he replied. "Come on we have to get there before dark," he motioned her to follow him back on to the bike. **


	10. Chapter 10

Present Day

"Sir 'Arbco' spells Cobra, the letters were just mixed around. As for the list of all the parents that were in some of the same areas as Hailey was seven years ago, only twenty match. Here are their photos and maps of the areas," one of the many agents said.

"Cobra has a furniture store?" Ripcord asked out loud.

"Find me any business and street sign with the letters that could spell Cobra, I want all of their locations and employees info. All right boys lets get to it, we're close to finding Rebecca now, I can feel it!" General Hawk shouted.

Mean while back in the private quarters of Snake Eyes, little was happening. As Hailey slept on her stomach, Snakes ran his fingers up and down her bare back, thinking of ways to find Becka. And what the reasoning was behind her kidnapping. Snakes glanced down at Hailey, he loved her, he really did. But it was situations like these that he felt guilty and selfish for marrying her. He knew that she would object to his kind of thinking and that always made him feel better, but still, if she hadn't married him none of this would have happened. Snakes let out a heavy sigh, with Hailey heartbroken and worried, and he wasn't any better, he wondered what could be done. His mind was wanting to play the 'what if ' game, but Snakes knew the danger of that game and the cost it could make.

Hailey turned over and looked at Snakes, she knew he was struggling with his feelings. She sat up and hugged him from behind.

"We will find her," she whispered in his ear, trying to comfort him. Snakes turned his head towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hailey leaned into the kiss and let out a quiet sigh. Snakes turned his entire body toward her, letting his hand cup her jaw, when there was a knock on the door. It startled them both, Snakes looked towards the door with annoyance, while Hailey let of a sigh. But both of their minds jumped into reality.

"Becka!" Hailey gasped and untangled herself from Snakes, putting her clothing on as quickly as possible, Snakes was doing the same thing. Hailey threw open the door, and came face to face with Duke. Snakes was standing behind her mask less. Duke just stared for a long time.

"Well? What do you have?" Hailey finally asked, snapping Duke out of his daze.

"Some pictures of people we think you might have known that could have seen you and Snakes together at one point in time, seven years ago. With out his mask on," Duke clarified. "They all have children that attend the same school at Rebecca." He handed the couple a thick folder of photos. Hailey thanked him and closed the door, before spilling all of the pictures out on to the table. She quickly looked them over, over the next hour Snakes and Hailey, eliminated photo after photo, until there was one left.

"I still don't recognize him either," Hailey sighed, getting frustrated. Snakes nodded in agreement. "Is his name on the back?" she asked, Snakes nodded again. Hailey leaned over to read it. Her eyes grew big, she stayed frozen in place from shock.

"Oh my god!"

Past….Both POVS

It was dark when they arrived. Snakes regretted taking the short cut to his supplies. He had forgotten that it went through the South West side. It was not a part of the city Snakes wanted to take Hailey. As he parked the bike he noticed a black car drive pass them a couple of streets down. It was a town car, way too nice of a model to be from this side of town.

Snakes quickly hid the bike and took Hailey's arm as they walked closely together on the dark sidewalk.

To say that Hailey was scared was an understatement. This place gave her a bad feeling, like at any moment her life could be at an end feeling. Hailey practically hugged Snakes' side. There was a ledge that branched off the building that gave the place an eerie look. They were almost around the corner when the town car pulled down their street.

"Snakes! They're coming what do we do!" Hailey quickly whispered as she leaned in even closer to him. Her breathes was coming out in short pants. She was trying not to panic.

"I know, its going to be fine," he told her as he turned towards her. Practically shielding her from the lights of the on coming car. "Hailey you're going to have to trust me right now," he said in low voice as he leaned his head in closer to hers.

"Okay, but what is the plan-" she never got to finish her sentence. Snakes had descended his lips on to hers. It took her only a moment to respond. As the lights continued to come closer, the more the kiss grew.

Snakes slid his hands down to Hailey's waist and gently lifted her on to the ledge. She let out gasp before returning to the kiss. Hailey's fingers played with his grey hood, before pulling it on to his head. Snakes placed himself in between Hailey's knees and framed her face with his hands. Gently caressing her cheeks and jaw.

Hailey leaned into Snakes, as her jacket slid off her shoulders. She hadn't felt this alive in a long time. She ran her fingers through his short blond hair. It felt like she was flying. But just as the car passed them and went around the corner to explore the next street, so did the kiss end.

Both were breathing hard resting their foreheads together. Trying to wrap their minds around what just happened. Snakes couldn't believe what he had just done. He kissed his job, his boss's daughter! He wasn't suppose to take advantage of her, he was suppose to protect her! He felt guilty for using her like he had just done.

He had only meant to shield her and hover over her, to make it look like they were doing something. But then everything had just went out the window. The next thing he knew he was kissing her and feeling something that was dangerous in his profession. But he couldn't deny that it hadn't been nice. No, more than nice, it had been exhilarating.

Hailey's face felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes as she leaned against Snakes. Her mind was screaming for her to get a grip, but the young woman in her was doing the happy dance and wanting more. She couldn't let him not explain himself. That was more than just a cover. Hailey had felt something in that kiss. She had known Snakes for two months and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but was it something that could last? She felt Snakes start to pull away.

Hailey wrapped her legs around him, ensnaring him in her grip. Now that he couldn't move, she brought her eyes up to meet his. He was looking down at her with confusion and longing in his eyes. Hailey had both hands holding his jacket. She slowly pulled him toward her, and stopped when he was a breath away from her lips.

Snakes was going insane. She stopped when they were so close! Was she waiting for something? He had been surprised when she pulled him back, but he had wanted to kiss her all night if he could have. He was about to close the little space they had in between them when she spoke.

"How are we going to make this work?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Snakes replied, his voice was rough. "But we'll try." With that he closed the distance and kissed her again. He heard Hailey sigh, and couldn't help but feel his male ego inflate. The kiss began to get out of hand. Snakes pulled back and took a step back from her. He was going to have to control this feeling.

"Thank you," Hailey said quietly. Hailey knew that the kiss was getting out of hand, and it was heading for a place that neither of them were ready for. She thanked God that Snakes was that kind of man, that he had enough control to break away. Snakes nodded and even smiled a little as if there was a double meaning to that 'thank you'.

"Come on we have to get to my stash, and then out of here. Its not exactly the high end of town," he told her as she jumped off the little ledge she was sitting on. Holding out his hand Hailey gently took it as he led her down the sidewalk and into a run down building. Or so it looked from the outside. Inside it was full of gear that she was sure that the military didn't even have yet. Snakes picked up little things and objects and stuffing them into a backpack. When it was full he gave her a nod and they both went back to the bike.

As they rounded the corner, there were about seven gang members leaning against the wall. Snakes stopped suddenly and Hailey had ran into his back. Snakes pushed her back in to the shadows knowing she would be alright as long as the thugs didn't come any closer. He stayed quiet for a while, until one of the guys spoke.

"Eh what you want man?" said the guy with a Mexican accent.

"Yeah bro, this is 18th Street territory," said another one. Snakes thought most of them were barley even seventeen years old. He had heard about the 18th, most who joined were young boys trying to prove they could wear a man's pants. Their mortality rate wasn't all that good either. Most died before they turned eighteen.

The first one that spoke pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Snake, as the boy got closer, Snake shielded Hailey with his body as much as he could. The more violence he could avoid the better. But with this little crowd it was more than likely going to be unavoidable. Then the guy stopped. It was then that Snakes knew that the other guys had seen Hailey.

"Hey why don't you bring your pretty little _chica_ over here _gringo_," he said as he laughed, the rest of his posse laughed along with him.

"Yeah we can show her a real good time," another yelled.

"She can take the pony around the merry go round," one laughed.

"Pony! She can take my horse for a ride around the-," the next guy didn't even get to finish his sentence, before Snakes had knocked him out. The rest of the little group was silent for a moment out of shock, but then they started yelling profanities in Spanish and in English. One started to reach for his gun but Snakes grabbed it and hit the kid over the head with it. He did the same thing to another guy. With four left, Snakes saw out of the corner of his eye one was inching toward Hailey. Snake Eyes lashed out to the one on his left, grabbing him by the back of the neck and slamming his head against the brick wall.

Hailey felt someone grab her arm, she had been caught in a trance as Snakes started to fight. But now she was being crushed up against a wall. She struggled, kicking and punching wildly. She heard a couple of grunts, but her capturer just squeezed her harder, trying to restrain her as much as possible.

"You ain't going no where _chica_," the man said as he smiled at her, showing her his four gold teeth and breath that smelled of cigarettes. With one hand free Hailey slapped him across the face as hard as she could, with a big _**SMACK**_ echoing around them. The man's face turned bright red, he took Hailey away from the wall only to slam her against the brick even harder. Hailey let out a cry, the air vanished from her lungs.

As soon as it had started it ended. Snakes ran into the man holding Hailey, knocking him on his side. Then Snakes kicked him in the side, and finishing him off with a punch to the face. Knocking the guy unconscious. Snakes was breathing hard, but it was more from the anger he was experiencing rather from the work out. He had only ever known anger of this kind once, and that had been when his master and teacher had died.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, as he looked around to see if there were anymore.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing is broken. The worst will be a bruise but that's nothing new under the sun. Lets just get out of here," she said as she slowly walked over to the bike.

"I don't want anymore trouble for the night," Snakes stated then both were off down the street and at one of the many Crown Plaza hotels in the D.C area. Snakes handed Hailey her room key and told her that he was the door next door. As Hailey entered her room there was a door that separated the two rooms, she unlocked her side and went to the window to look out. A couple minutes later she heard Snakes unlock his side and open the door.

"We can't stay here more than three days, actually we can't stay more than three days anywhere. At least for a while," Snakes told her softly as he stood behind her looking out at the many lights of the city. Hailey let out a weary sigh as she went over and sat on the bed. Snakes took a seat in the chair beside the window.

"What is your real name?" she asked after a while. Snakes glanced over at her but she was looking up at the ceiling playing with her hair.

Snakes coughed a little trying to clear his throat. "My real name is Seth Austin Reese."

Hailey looked over at him in surprise. "I guess I hit that one on the head when I introduced you to Mandy and Mark," she said as she smiled over at him. Snakes laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Snakes said as he dropped his gaze from hers. They continued to talk well into the night, about nothing and everything, all the while keeping it simple. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Snakes realized Hailey had drifted off to sleep. He covered her with a blanket and took a moment to look at her while she was unaware. He had to admit she was beautiful, and the feelings he had for her only grew. Snakes shook his head, but these 'feelings' he was feeling for her were dangerous, for the both of them. He had no idea how they were going to make this work. With a sigh he took one last look at her, and disappeared into his own room to catch a couple hours sleep.


End file.
